Garth (New Earth)
]] Garth had recently assumed the duties of king of Atlantis after Aquaman had abandoned both the kingship and role as Aquaman. Garth was recently attacked by the possesed Aquaman, Tula and Dolphin who were Black Lanterns. Garth fought off Tula and Dolphin until he was stabbed in his chest and died instantly, Aquaman left him to fight Mera. Upon his death, a Black Lantern Power Ring flew onto his finger and attached itself bringing him back from death as a possessed being. Garth then stood beside his deceased wife, former girlfriend and adopted father as part of the Black Lantern Corps. | Powers = * : The Atlanteans are offshoots of humanity that are biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. All their abilities are by-products of their bodies being adapted to survive unprotected in the tremendous pressures of the ocean depths. :* : Tempest, as an Atlantean, and the son of a wizard and Atlantean queen, can breathe both water and air, but must return to the aquatic environment at various intervals; this length can be prolonged by the humidity in the atmosphere. Tempest breathes by extracting oxygen from the water through tiny pores in his skin. ::* : His ability to see in the murky depths of the ocean allows him exceptional night vision while on land. Tempest has excellent close range vision and he can see particularly well in low light. He is partially color blind, almost unable to distinguish between black, green, and blue. ::* : He has several times more acute than human capacity. His sense of hearing is particularly acute, although, because the rate sound travels on dry land is different than beneath the water, his hearing is directly linked to his vision. ::* : His bloodstream is filled with an amino acid that keeps his body from freezing in the ocean depths, although his own temperature is naturally quite high, allowing his muscles the heat they need to swim at such high speeds. This hybrid physiology means he can survive indefinitely underwater or on land (though he would still need occasional contact with water to survive) this length can be prolonged by the humidity in the air. ::* : He can lift approximately 8 tons. ::* ::* : He can swim at speeds of 97.76 knots (or 85 MPH). ::* : He can survive at depths of up to 3,400 feet below surface level. His body contains fluids that adjust to give him buoyancy at varying depths. His body also produces gases that push out against the ocean pressures as heavily as they push in, preventing him from being crushed at great depths. His body is also highly impervious to physical injury. ::* : Tempest has a form of telepathy which works particularly well on other aquatic life. * : Tempest's magical powers are so great that he was able to magically teleport the entirety of Atlantis into the past during the Imperiex War; further, the villainous Darkseid used him as a conduit to help open a Boom Tube powerful enough to send Imperiex back to the beginning of time. :* : He is able to project purple beams of mystical energy from his eyes. :* : He inherited the ability to mystically control water and water-based solutions for a variety of effects. He can manipulate water currents, create whirlpools and boil or freeze vast bodies of water. :* : He is able to sense these changes in the fields around him, and make some estimations on the what and the why of the things he senses. :* : Tempest has the ability to generate massive amounts of heat energy from his left hand. :* : Tempest has the ability to generate massive amounts of cold energy from his right hand. | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Tempest must return to water after a period of time or he will weaken. Garth can bypass this limitation by drawing moisture from the air and replenishing himself. | Equipment = | Transportation = * Imp: | Weapons = * Trident of Poseidon | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Tempest article at Wikipedia * Tempest article at Titanstower.com * Tempest biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Aqualad-related posts at the Aquaman Shrine }} Category:Titans members Category:Black Lantern Corps members Category:Sentinels of Magic members Category:1960 Character Debuts